DIE MAMETCHI
DIE MAMETCHI '''is an episode of Creation Show. It is the last installment of the Mametchi Arc in general. The episode is rated TV-MA-V for its hard gory violence, and graphic images. It is written by a majority of people, and is 22 minutes long, unlike most episodes which are 11 minutes. Plot The plot begins at the wiki staff base of wikia. Multiple staff members were talking about upcoming ideas for wikia. One of them shows off a new idea. An automatic blocking machine that can destroy any wiki rule breakers. Some of the staff don't want this however, and decide to pass it. However, everybody is stopped when the door slams open, revealing Mametchi, somehow surviving, angry, vengeful, and loaded with machine guns. Mametchi begins killing staff is a gory and violent way, as the theme song plays. He then picks up the automatic blocking machine stating he'll have his revenge. He exits the base, as it blows up. The Meme Team runs in and sees what's happening, leading to Igor to ask the Meme Team if they should stop Mametchi, everyone nods, as the Meme Team hates Mametchi. TBA Transcript NOTE: If another lyric is sung/spoken by the same character(s), add another line, bullet, and lyric, no character name or semicolon. TV Edit NOTE: This section is family-friendly. If your children are reading this, do not have them read the following subsection. TBA DVD Edit *(We fade in to reveal the Wikia HQ) *(The camera wipes to reveal the staff working) *George: Hey there! *Everybody except George: What? *George: Look at this new idea we could use. *(We cut to a hyper realistic close-up of George's invention) *George: This machine destroys rule breakers on our wikis. *(We go back to normal as the camera goes back to the previous position) *Mark: Uhhhh...no. I'll pass. *Brian: Me too. *Dennis: Me three. *Kimberly: Me four. *George: Okay, some of you pass. I'll try something different. *(5 minutes later...) *Brian: George, I have some- *(A silhouette of Mametchi busts down the door) *Dennis: Who is it that busted down the door? *(Mametchi is revealed vengeful, angry, and loaded with machine guns) *Mametchi: It is I, the one and only Mametchi. I have made my decision to make you experience your WORST NIGHTMARES! *(The theme song plays) *(He runs toward Dennis. He runs from him for 4 minutes. Right when Dennis is at the door, Mametchi forces him by the entrance) *Mametchi: YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE DEATH, IMMATURE FREAK! *(He starts shooting Dennis with his machine guns. Dennis stops breathing, indicating his death) *(Mametchi runs back up to where he was before) *(Everyone else runs in panic, Mametchi shoots all of them.) *(Mametchi sets a time bomb set for 30 seconds.) *Mametchi: Well that's that. *(Mametchi walks away, and Wikia headquarters explode.) *(The Meme Team shows up. Mametchi starts to run) *Mametchi: (scheming) Oh, what do you think you can do? *(Mametchi opens his mouth, and pulls out a mace.) *(Mametchi then tries to smack Chrome in the head with it, instead, Chrome ducks and Mametchi hits a tree where an owl happens to be sleeping, a loud noise is heard.) *Owl: Hey watch it! *Igor: What the actual hell, you're done Mametchi! *(Igor pulls out a sword.) *Igor: Please. Go, to. '''HELL! *(Igor attempts to attack Mametchi with his sword, but fails in the process, the sword falls pointed down, near his heart, KK grabs it, and puts it in his pocket) *Igor: Thank you. *Chrome: Ayyyyyyyyyyyy, Mametchi, what are you doing you piece of trash? *Mametchi: My hero! Let's rejoice! *Igor: Your hero?! What the hell, man?! Can't you freaking die already? You're ruining everyone's life, you piece of trash. *Mametchi: Maybe this will work! *(An instrumental version of I Can Be Your Friend plays in the background) *Mametchi: Have you ever seen a boy with funny clothes? *''A girl with braces on her teeth or freckles on her nose?'' *''Some kids call them oddballs, some kids call them weird.'' *(Kuchipatchi appears out of nowhere) *Kuchipatchi: Is it my imagination, or does Aunt Ruth have a beard? *Mametchi: God makes lots of people, in all colors, shapes and sizes. *''He loves them very much and what we need to realize is that calling people names because they're different is wrong.'' *''Instead, we need to look on them in love and sing this song!'' *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: I can be your friend! *''I can be your friend!'' *''Any day in any weather, we can be friends and play together!'' *(4 other Tamagotchis appear out of nowhere) *KuroMametchi: Yeah, we're all pretty different, some are skinny, some are stout! *Memetchi: But the inside is the part that we're supposed to care about! *Gotchiman: Aye, that's where we've got feelings that are very much the same! *Chamametchi: And so instead of weirdo, I think friend's a better name! *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: I can be your friend! *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: La la la! *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: I can be your friend! *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: La la la! *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: If your hair is red or yellow, we can have lunch! *''I'll share my jello!'' *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: I can be your friend! *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: La la la! *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: I can be your friend! *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: La la la! *KuroMametchi, Memetchi, Gotchiman, and Chamametchi: It's okay if we are different! *''We can still play, 'cuz I can be your friend!'' *(Igor slaps Mametchi.) *Igor: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Mametchi: (grinning) It was only 4 of my friends! *Igor: I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT! *(Igor slaps Mametchi again before kicking him away.) *Igor: We need to kill Mametchi. *(Mametchi is revealed to be back with the Meme Team) *Mametchi: Now your stupid ol' tricks are like wet rags in poop! *(Mametchi quickly gets into a nearby UFO and flies away) *(Mametchi flies very fast into space) *(Meanwhile with the Meme Team) *Chrome: Agreed, he is fucking trash. *Hat: He indeed is! *Igor: Who put him in the fucking planet, anyway? *Hat: One word. Bandai. *Igor: What?! *Hat: I mean, Bandai put out Digimon, Big Hero 6 merchandise, etc. *Igor: And so they created that little devil. The God of trash. *Hat: Uh-huh. He flew away in a UFO...so hold your hands out if you want to get in that other one and zap his. *Chrome: That way he cannot survive in space. TBA. Feel free to add to this. Blooper Reel Transcript *(The title card appears, with "BLOOPER REEL" stamped below) *Narrator: You may remember watching Creation Show, and when DIE MAMETCHI came on Adult Swim. However, there are some bloopers. *(Blooper 1) *(Cut to the scene with Mametchi and the Meme Team) *(Mametchi opens his mouth, and then grabs a mace) *(Mametchi swings the mace at Chrome, and instead of Chrome ducking, he gets hit by the mace) *Director: Chrome's broken. I have to call Paradox Science. *(Everyone except Mametchi winces at the camera) *(Blooper 2) *(Cut to the scene where Mametchi and his Tama-Friends sing I Can Be Your Friend) *Mametchi: Maybe this will work! *(5 seconds later) *Mametchi: What happened to the radio? *(Blooper 3) *Narrator: This is a blooper for the TV edit. *Igor: I DO NOT GIVE A HECK! *(Igor slaps Mametchi) *Igor: What's my next action? *Director: You were supposed to kick Mametchi away. *Igor: Oh. Got it. *(Blooper 4) *Narrator: TV edit, yeah. *Chrome: Agreed, he is stinking trash. *Hat: He indeed is! *Kuchipatchi: Who put him on this planet, anyway? *Igor: Kuchipatchi, that's my line! *Kuchipatchi: Sorry-tchi. TBA. Feel free to add to this. Trivia *The scene where Mametchi says "Please don't...I have mercy!" before crying is an Internet meme. **Beyond that, the line "I don't give a trash!" said by Chrome in the TV edit has been mentioned by social network users. ***The scene in question actually has two versions, the TV version where Chrome says "I don't give a trash!", and the DVD version where Chrome says "I don't give a fuck!". *This episode has two edits, a DVD edit, where "fuck" and "shit" are used frequently, and the TV edit, where words and phrases featuring those words being edited or cut. *The episode had controversy spread on Tamagotchi forums like Tama Zone and TamaTalk. This led to the show being removed on TamaTheatre, though for some odd reason, the site allowed episodes after Mametchi's Destination. **Beyond that, the controversy later spread to the episode's comments on TamaTheatre, Dailymotion, and YouTube before spreading to Know Your Meme, then Urban Dictionary, then finally the show's Reddit, Twitter, Facebook, Google+, and Miiverse before becoming an Internet meme. **The episode was well liked by Mametchi's hatebase on Creation Wiki, however. *Another version in English with a French voiceover (Marc du Pontavice) can be seen on very few Canadian DVDs of Creation Show. **Said version was uploaded to Vimeo and Dailymotion on May 3, 2017. Sadly, the Dailymotion version has been taken down. Category:Episodes Category:Creation Show Episodes